Assassins Don't Exist
by Hye Won
Summary: On the night of Sakura's 18th birthday, she receives a surprise she'll never forget. A stranger by the name of Syaoran Li has invaded her home. Even stranger, he claims to be an assassin. DISCONTINUED. Sorry everyone.
1. The Unforgettable Birthday

**AN:** I'm so so so sorry everyone. I'm doing absolutely terrible in school so I haven't had time to even think about writing. I'm also apologizing for starting a new story. It was something I typed up really quick after a strange dream I had. I couldn't resist. I'm sorry if this isn't up to par, this story won't be anything intense, but a fun side project. Chapters will be **very** short and random. I PROMISE that I will update Miracles and Sinful Temptations during winter break. Yes, both stories at least once. I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

When Sakura opened the door to her penthouse after celebrating her 18th birthday, she found the biggest surprise of her life. Even through the darkness, she could make out the figure perfectly. It was a man, lying on her couch. She flicked on the lights and realized he wasn't just any man; he was a very hot man indeed. But what would a stranger be doing at her home near midnight? It took about two seconds before realization hit her square in the face.

"Hey, you!" He seemed to be alerted in an instant and sat up quickly releasing a soft moan. His eyes darted around the room, as if searching for something. But finding there was nobody but her, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I know what you're doing." She continued. Immediately the stranger tensed up, the surprise evident in his eyes.

Slowly and cautiously he replied. "…You do? Look Miss –."

Sakura cut him off abruptly, "You do know its illegal right? You shouldn't be doing this."

His features seemed to change at once, his lips pursed and his eyes cold. "As if I have a choice."

"You do! You don't have to do this! Look I can help you –"

He was the one who cut her off this time. "You just want to turn me in, don't you?"

"I won't! But I'm hoping you'll change your lifestyle before it's at the point of no return."

"The point of no return was when I started."

"You still have time! You don't have to be a gigolo!"

His face contorted for a moment, between laughter and disgust. "Miss, I'm not a gig –"

But before he could finish his sentence a knife pierced the air, narrowly missing his head by inches and Sakura's by centimeters. Her eyes widened as she let out a loud piercing scream, followed by his loud cursing. Then before she knew it, he had run across the room, threw her over his shoulder and ran out.

Sakura had never felt such an urge to throw up the contents in her stomach. But she did when he finally stopped. He seemed to have been a personal rollercoaster, twisting her this way and that as he moved. When he had finally let her down, the earth was spinning beneath her feet and her organs seemed to have been jumbled around inside her stomach. Immediately, she fell to her knees, shook her head briefly before everything she had eaten earlier decided to come up her throat. He couldn't help but turn away as she wretched. He wasn't in too good of a shape either; his earlier wound had split and was freshly bleeding again. He brought his hand against his torso, applying pressure to momentarily stop it. The warm liquid soaked onto his hands but he merely let out a grunt. Turning his attention back on the girl he'd picked up just moments ago, he sighed. What was he going to do with her? It didn't take him long to decided however, because when Sakura finally realized where she was, she mustered up as much strength as she could and screamed. It seemed to do no effect seeing as they were on a rooftop and Tokyo was twenty stories below them. How he had even gotten so high, she would never know.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura said when she finally calmed down.

"I just saved your life, Miss." He gave a lopsided smile, seemingly proud of his actions. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, though she doubted he could even see her in the darkness.

"Then what am I doing on a rooftop?!"

"I brought you here."

"For what?!"

"…To protect you."

"Why?!"

"Because as I was saying before, Miss I'm not a gigolo, I'm an assassin." Syaoran stared intently at the figure before him. How would she take it? Expecting the worse, he pursed his lips into a thin line. Then Sakura, well, she laughed. She laughed and she giggled, nearly chortling.

"An assassin? Hey buddy, guess what? I'm the queen of China!"

Right. Syaoran doubted he would have believed her.

"Anyway from now on, you're coming with me." Which coincidently was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

* * *

**AN: **If you guys have read any of my other stories, you'd know I absolutely LOVE reviews. I read each and every one - and smile stupidly at each and every one. I have the second chapter (also short) typed up, so review everyone and I'll post it!

**PS: **If anyone has AIM and would like to tutor me in MATH A, I'll spoil you with chapter previews and perhaps I'd be able to update my stories quicker. Please? Anyone!?


	2. Assassin or Ghost?

**AN:** A quick and short update. It's just mainly character introductions and plot building here in this chapter. Enjoy! Winter break has started! Happy Holidays!

* * *

When Sakura awoke the next morning, she stretched leisurely and let out a small yawn. The sun beating up upon her was warming her comfortably. She felt the silk sheets beneath her, and smiled at the soft texture beneath her fingers. That had been a nice dream. It was odd, but still it was something unique. There had been no assassin on her couch. She hadn't called him a gigolo and he hadn't kidnapped her. That's what it was, all a dream. But suddenly she realized she had never _gotten_ silk sheets. Her eyes snapped open, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings before letting out a loud ear-piercing scream.

Almost instantaneously the door burst open, a haggard stranger (the same hot guy from her dream) looking ready to kill. When he realized she wasn't actually in danger, he looked annoyed. "God Sakura, you really need to stop screaming. Do it only when you're near death, okay? My hearing is beginning to deteriorate."

Oh, Sakura was still dreaming huh? Ignoring him totally, she lay down on the bed once more; closed her eyes tightly and pinched herself. Ah crap, it hurt. She sat up, opened her eyes and he was still there, this time with a questionable look on his face. Actually, it was more of a what-the-hell-is-she-doing look. Doing as any girl in her position would, Sakura screamed again. But this time, in a flash, he was on top of her covering her mouth.

"Shut up and let me explain! Look, I'm a good guy alright? I was hurt last night, so I kind of borrowed your home to rest awhile. Too bad you came home a bit early; otherwise I would have been gone before the bad guys came. And you, well you wouldn't be stuck here with me. It's dangerous for you to be alone now; they'll be looking for you thinking you have connections with me and they'll kill you. Now don't scream anymore." He looked to her for confirmation and she nodded jerkily.

Slowly he pulled his hand away, half expecting her to scream her lungs off again. But true to her word, Sakura remained silent. She took a deep breath, and with a shaky voice, spoke.

"…So this isn't a dream?" He shook his head. It sure as hell wasn't.

"…and you're real?" He nodded.

"…and you're not really a gigolo?" He shook his head again. Even he had his standards, okay?

"…and you're an assassin?" Sakura bit her lip, seemingly nervous.

"…This really isn't a joke is it?" Did it seem like a joke?

"…Meaning I was nearly murdered last night?" He nodded and shot her an awkward smile. Then quickly covering his ears, Sakura let out another scream.

* * *

About three hours later, Sakura was sitting at a rather nice table, in a rather nice dining room, in a relatively well-furnished home. She was also eating a rather nice brunch with "the assassin". Now that she had somewhat taken a grasp of her situation, she had finally stopped her screaming at anything unfamiliar. Syaoran was beyond relieved at that. Seriously.

"Do assassins even really exist? Aren't those in movies and mangas?" Sakura asked nonchalantly while nibbling on bacon.

"You're looking right at one."

Sakura sighed; she was taking it all in rather well. "So why do you live in such a nice home?" She doubted 'assassins' lived in large penthouses with clear roofs. Man, what a perfect view of the skies.

"Not all assassins have to live in dumps. I'm just particularly …well-rounded." He seemed almost uncomfortable at her questions.

"Well, that's how it is in the movies."

"This isn't the movies Sakura, its reality." Sakura pursed her lips firmly and took a deep breath before continuing. Her head was spinning, partly from the alcohol she'd consumed last night – no wait, she had thrown that all up. It was because of the information he was overwhelming her with.

"Why are people trying to kill me again?"

"Because they saw us together. They'll hunt you down."

"Can't I just move homes? I've been meaning to find a new apartment…"

"They'll track you, wherever you are." He was fiddling with his food now.

"How? How come they can't find you then?"

"Don't you know an assassin's profession? We can do anything, just secretly."

"Well I don't meet assassins every day, now do I?"

"Ah, you're being bitter now Sakura."

"…How do you even know my name?"

"I saw your ID." He pointed at the couch where her purse lay innocently, opened. So he'd taken the liberty to searching her bag huh? But that wasn't important at the moment.

"Well what's yours?"

"Li Syaoran."

"Li Syaoran," she repeated, testing his name, "How old are you?"

"20, why?" Sakura suddenly stood up, dropping her utensils. They clanked loudly against her half-finished plate and she began walking towards the door (not caring that she was in her pajamas, not caring about her abandoned purse and not remembering the fact that she didn't even know where she was).

"Where are you going?"

"To tell the police that a mentally challenged man has kidnapped me thinking he's an assassin."

* * *

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Sure m'am. We hear it everyday. You see her?" The policeman pointed at a woman speaking rapidly to another officer. "She said ducks have been walking through her door and raiding her fridge." He continued, "You see the man behind you? He says that a cow flies past his window at dawn to drop off milk. And you, you say assassin kidnapped you in the middle of the night, carried you out on a rooftop, kidnapped and made you breakfast this morning?" The officer raised an eyebrow, he clearly didn't believe her.

"Sir! Why won't you believe me? His name is Syaoran Li! Check it for yourself!" Sakura was getting frustrated, he was clearly mocking her!

The officer rolled his eyes. "Fine. Here, look." He waved her over, allowing her to see the contents on his computer screen. Quickly, he typed in 'Li, Syaoran' and hit enter. The search ran for a few quick minutes. Sakura's heart dropping each second his name was unfound. All of a sudden, the computer screen flashed. "1 Match Found!"

Sakura's heart soared with joy. "Hah! You see! I told you…" she trailed off as he pointed to his screen. Her heart seemed to have dropped into the pit of her stomach, because suddenly a sickening feeling engrossed her. There, on the screen were words she never expected to see, LI, SYAORAN – **DECEASED**. CAUSE OF DEATH – **SUICIDE.**

* * *

**AN:** Remember to review! Those make my day :)! I'm currently typing the third chapter, nearly finished. So review, review and review! Okay? 


	3. He's Really Not Dead

**AN:** Another short update :) Enjoy everyone!

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura walked out of the Police Station with a pale trembling face. Was she the one who was mentally challenged? Was she seeing things? Ghosts? She was terrified of them. She walked blindly, blinking tears away from her eyes. She knew she should've moved out of that apartment, she knew there was something wrong with it the moment she walked through the doors. What was happening to her? Why was this happening to her? Did all girls who turned 18 go through this? But more importantly, what was she going to do? What if the ghost wouldn't leave her alone?

But before Sakura could come up with an answer, a pair of hands of unseen hands suddenly grabbed her from behind, pulling her into an alleyway. She didn't even have time to react, nor did she have the strength too. But when Sakura finally realized what was happening, she found herself braced against the rough brick wall. Her eyes snapped opened, dreading who or what she was about to see. Chills rippled through her spine as her emerald orbs focused on the face before hers. The intense amber eyes, the short chocolate colored hair, it was the ghost.

Sakura shrieked, tears leaking from her dark lashes. She thrashed about, hoping he would just go away. Why was this ghost after her? Was she going to die? Through her fearful sobbing, she heard a tired sigh. Suddenly she was released, but her lack of strength allowed her to slide down against the wall. She hugged her knees and buried her face between them. This was not happening. This was not happening.

"Yo." At his voice, Sakura whimpered. "What's wrong?" He continued.

Sakura held herself tighter, the small space seemingly the most secure. She didn't know where she found her voice, but terrified and hesitantly she spoke. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"…Why are you doing this to me?"

"I told you earlier, I have no choice."

"Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be anyone else?"

"It didn't have to, it just happened that way."

"What can I do…to make you leave me alone?"

"You have to be here Sakura; it's your only way of living." At his words, Sakura sprang from her spot, clutching onto him. Her eyes were filled with urgency, on the brink of hysteria.

"What if I visit your grave? What if I find you a ghost friend? Will you leave me alone then? Please?" She looked at him, as if searching, waiting for his response. She expected him to laugh, to look angry or to even have his eyes turn red. But instead, he looked confused.

"…My grave? A ghost friend? Wait, Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"I know what you are –." He cut her off with an exasperated sigh.

"I know you know what I am. I told you, I'm an assassin."

"No, no, please don't lie. You're a ghost! I went to the police; I saw it with my own eyes. You're dead!" She felt another batch of fresh tears ready to spring, her voice becoming frantic.

So what do you do when a female thinks you're dead? You prove to her that you're not. Syaoran did the only thing possible in such a situation. He kissed her.

* * *

**AN:** Chapter 4 may be up tomorrow, depending on the reviews. So please remember to review! 


End file.
